


Red.

by aplasticbagintheocean



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Earth-3, End of the World, Gift Art, Jondami Valentines Exchange 2021, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplasticbagintheocean/pseuds/aplasticbagintheocean
Summary: Red is Damian's favourite colour from now on.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> my secret valentine's gift for nymph-patt on tumblr. the request for angst and jon and dami letting the world burn to ashes together.

Flashes of red flicker around. They fall on the floor, slide down the walls, scatter over their intertwined bodies. Sparks of the mesmerizing conflagration of a dying burning planet that reach them from dozens of light years away. Through the spaceship’s picture window they’ve got a great view of the flaming crimson sphere that until about half an hour ago used to be called Earth. Red of the fire is beautiful. Damian is, however, more captivated by the other red. Red of the eyes above him. Eyes that started all that. Eyes of the man that gave him the most precious gift. That destroyed a whole world for him.

They’re lying on the floor of the ship right in front of the illuminator. Damian’s bare back glides up and down the cool metal. Jon’s scarlet cape pools around them. His suit is ripped and there’s a barely noticeable scent of smoke to his skin and hair. Marks of the battle that all but inflame Damian’s own mind and body more.

Damian can bet that despite the distance Jon might be able to hear the screams of agony, coming from the putrid civilisation meeting exactly what it deserves, though he shows no sign of it, his face still hard and stoic, piercing Damian down with red glowing stare. Damian smiles and reaches his hand up to push some of the black locks away to get a better look at it. He sees red.

Earth proved itself to be disappointing and Damian was already tired of getting disappointed. No more second chances, no more pleading, no more forbearance. He gave Jon an order and Jon didn’t have to be told twice. Damian stood and watched from afar with a childlike excitement as Superman, wondrous and glorious, brought an end to the planet he once, just like his father, promised to defend.

“It’s for you, it’s all for you, only for you,” Jon keeps gasping into Damian’s ear as he thrusts deeper and rougher into him. “For you, for you, for you.” Damian cries from pleasure and holds Jon closer and tighter, embracing all that unrelenting power coming down onto him. His head is spinning. There are bloody sprays on the insides of his eyelids when he closes his eyes for a moment to fixate only on Jon’s body moving inside and above him. It’s all his. And it’s all red.

There are only two of them now. Illuminated by blaze. Intertwined and colliding. On the eve of something new. Something beautiful. Something made by them together. Something red.


End file.
